Unknown Desires
by kradnohikari
Summary: For Emil he wasn't supposed to feel this way about anyone. He just didn't love. That changes during his adventure when he looks at a certain Centurion in a different light. Slash/Yaoi. Emil/Tenebrae.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Tales of Symphonia or the characters. I only own this plot bunny.

**Warnings- **Slash/Yaoi/MalexMale, AU for now... More will be added if needed.

**Pairing- **Emil/Tenebrae

This is just something I am doing for my friend. I have never played the game and I have only seen the first two hours of it. This is an AU though and I have been told every detail of the game up to the point that this story takes place at. So this should be accurate to a point, but the characterization might be a little off. The next chapter will come out depending on response to this one. I believe that is all and enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Closing his green hues, a sigh escaped the Shadow warrior's throat. They had been walking for a few days trying to get to the next town on their quest to find Regal. Emil didn't know how much more he could take, the warrior personality that rested inside of him, thirsting for more battle. Everything was going okay on their quest, the warriors coming forth faster then they ever thought. The warrior of darkness was worried for another reason though.

Something had been eating away at his mind, gnawing slowly. He didn't know when this odd feeling had started to make his heart beat faster when he was near Tenebrae, but it had started. Maybe it had always been there, but he was too weak, too shy to consider it and then the excitement had come. He had been busy for days needing to keep his head focused on things other then some crazy crush he had on his friend. This was a male and animal friend nonetheless. The fact that his friend was a shape shifter and was compatible with him never crossed his mind. In fact, he didn't really think about that at all.

Now he had the chance to explore this feeling, there was nothing to do and the monsters were weak and barely worth batting an eye at. It scared him, but his other personality dealt with it well enough for him. As it was, even his friends were finding it hard to strike up conversations that would last, none of them really able to come up with something new. Thinking was never a problem, but each time he did, his thoughts delved into that unknown gray area.

A blush would almost appear and spread on his cheeks, causing him to hide his head. It didn't help that with all of this time Marta had decided to try and become even friendlier. Sometimes he couldn't stand her. She would always brush up against him or touch him for too long. It always came with a low giggle and a batting of her long lashes. If his heart wasn't taken by another, he would have seen her as more than the younger sister he had never been graced with.

At the moment though, he was free, and his mind was always using it as an excuse. He had things to figure out, ideas to go through, not sure where he really wanted to go with this idea. Falling silent into his thoughts, he just walked on, unaware that the object of his thoughts was observing him.

They reached the town at nightfall, all of them glad to see civilization after so many days of wilderness and monsters. Parting to go off and gather supplies, Emil just went into the local inn, paid for the rooms and went upstairs, walked into a room and collapsed on the bed, his mind and body too tired to go on. He just wanted to get some rest, but it seemed like even that would be taken away from him.

Tenebrae offered a smile on his muzzle to his partner, his black ears lowering down slightly, as the markings glowed faintly against his dark fur. "Emil you haven't been yourself lately." He jumped up on the bed, sitting down beside the warrior, his muzzle running along the clothing.

The blonde-haired warrior shuddered, keeping his hues closed and silent. He wasn't about to tell the object of his confusing thoughts what he was doing. "It's nothing, just this whole thing getting to me." He offered just to ease his partner's mind. Grabbing the blankets, he pulled them over his body to stop the wandering nose.

Nothing ever made anyone look this depressed. He stood up on all fours and moved closer to Emil's face. His yellow pools ghosted over the boy, before he closed them tightly, letting out a soft sigh. "There is something wrong Emil and your friends are worried about you, especially Marta." If it were up to him, he would be elsewhere. He didn't have time to sit here and baby sit, but Marta wanted this.

A warrior was never supposed to be so weak and he had no real patience for it. "You need to sort this out and whoever it is that you are lovesick for. Tell them." He sighed, jumping off the bed and leaving the room. He had no further business; he had put in his two cents. His paws padded silently against the ground, as he looked around at those moving about. He needed to gather that information.

Emil wasn't surprised by the sudden entrance and then exit. He just stayed there, letting his mind wander, the thoughts going back to Tenebrae in the end. He needed to tell the other, get this stupid crush over with and focus on what was at hand. He needed to help Marta and the rest of the group. Slipping out of bed, his hues flashed red for a moment, before settling back on the bright green of his normal self. Moving out of the inn, he just walked around, looking for the cat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip itself took him no time at all, Tenebrae didn't have much of a lead, but gathering the courage was taking him a while. He was not a strong person when it came to situations like this. If it was a battle of monsters, he could do this, but a battle of courage… Well he was failing. Every time he stepped forward some thought would hit him and push him back, causing him to stop. He even stepped back at some points; he just couldn't gather the courage. Or at least he thought he couldn't.

It wasn't until Tenebrae looked at him in annoyance did he realize that he was just delaying the inevitable. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he took a deep breath and closed the gap between himself and the creature. "You told me to tell the person I have feeling for…" He trailed off, closing his hues as a blush rose up on his face.

Clenching his hands, he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against the top of the muzzle. "Well Tenebrae I just did." He turned and fled, feeling that it was finished. He didn't love anyway, so this would just blow over and become nothing.

The creature was shocked, unmoving and shocked. He had never expected that one. Getting up he just walked lost in his thoughts even though it didn't look that way. This was going to cause more problems then either of them realized. "Of all the emotions I had to have." He growled to himself, not sure, why he even cared that he was Emil's crush. It really shouldn't effect in the way it was. Nothing would happen of course and it would be stupid to think it could.

Moving through the emptying streets, he tried to accomplish the goal he had originally set out to do. There was a time and place to think about useless things and this was not the time. Not with what they had going on around them.

* * *

A/N: Review? Next chapter will hopefully be out before the month is over. Feedback will determine if this continues.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **I don't own any of the characters in this little story.

**Warnings-** There is sex in this chapter.

First of all I want to thank all of those who read and took the time to read, alert, or fave this story. I honestly didn't think I was going to get anything so it was a big surprise. I'm glad everyone enjoyed it so far. This was finished some time ago, but I have been busy with school and so I am finally getting around to putting it up. If the places are misspelled tell me and I will fix them. I am debating leaving it with this or adding more, so tell me what you think. Enjoy!

There is a edited portion of this chapter. The graphic sex that was in this has been taken out, so if you want to read the full version of this fic go to my profile and click on my LJ link it will be there.

**Chapter 2**

The shadow warrior hadn't spoken about the day that he had kissed Tenebrae and ran off and it seemed like the Centurion would not speak of it either or even acknowledge it. That was how it was supposed to be. He didn't love anyone and therefore he would never go very far in anything. It was how it was supposed to be and would always be.

Comforted by those thoughts he walked into Meltokio with the rest of the group, needing to gather an item for their quest. It was supposed to all go off without a single flaw, but that never happened when it came to them. Something always intervened. The moment they stepped into the city, the attack happened. It was a golem and a powerful one at that.

Weapons were drawn and no one spoke as they focused on what was ahead. The creature went down with ease and the group drew back, relaxing. No one expected the attack, the hand to come out and grab Emil or the explosion that was supposed to happen.

The warrior only thought about one person in the group and how his kiss had never lead anywhere. It wasn't supposed to because he didn't love, but his mind refused to let him accept that this one time. He struggled the grip crushing, his red hues shifting back to green as he felt the crushing grip threaten to break something. "Get out of here." He found himself telling them, an explosion would not help them and the golem…Well Alice was telling them that would be his fate.

His hands clenched and he thought he heard himself growling lowly in anger when nobody moved a muscle to try and save themselves. He would be able to get out of this somehow, he had to. There was too much riding on him if he let it end here. What he didn't expect was Tenebrae to be the one to save him. The moment he saw the other tense and ready himself to move he knew something bad would happen. When the hand on the Centurion's tail connected with the Golem's body and forced it to drop him, he found himself trying to say anything to stop the other from what could be a suicide run. He clenched his fists, feeling that old sense of worthlessness flow through him. "I'm sorry." He whispered, so no one could hear, even as the golem walked past him, forced to do so.

They weren't very far away when the explosion happened, but seeing the one creature he cared about a lot die made him feel horrible. It was quick and he hoped painless, the blast throwing him back a few feet, as he threw his hands up. The little crush that he claimed to have on Tenebrae seemed to have grown becoming something much bigger and this made his death much more painful. The fact that Centurions couldn't die, never hit his mind. He had been told once about it, so it had faded to be just a distant memory and another fact.

Tears filled up his green orbs and he felt himself loosing to the Ratatosk personality he gained when he fought. He couldn't fight it this time, Tenebrae had always been the one to keep it in check, but he wouldn't have that help this time. His hues went from the green to the red as he wiped away the tears and cracked his body. "We need to go find Tenebrae's core." He told them, starting to head off in the direction of the temple of darkness. Even if the other Emil didn't remember the little facts he did, he was a trained warrior and he wanted revenge. Alice could wait for now though.

He distinctly heard the footsteps of the shell shocked group, as a grin slipped on his face. A battle for the core would most likely ensue. Things would be interesting if it all went the way it was supposed to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The temple had been a bitch to get through and those in his group and even Richter were bugging him about him being the way he was. It wasn't until Marta that it really hurt him the most. The whole reason he was around was to protect her and Ratatosk and he was not good enough. He had won back Tenebrae's core and he clutched it tightly as he turned and ran. He didn't remember how far he went, before started feeling light headed and fell down.

His mind went blank and he fell unconscious, passed out and easy pickings for many of the monsters or enemies that were lurking around. He couldn't face the one he had let down. His body shivered, unmoving even as the group found him and moved him. The core was pried away from his clutches and Marta took it for the moment, unable to bring Tenebrae back without Emil.

The warrior was out for what seemed like hours, but when he woke up he groaned, his green hues blinking in and out of view for a moment. He didn't have any recollection of where he was or how he had gotten here, but there were hazy memories of an intense sadness and some fighting… Richter had tried to kill him. The thought sent him upright as he stretched, unsure of why his body was so sore. "What happened?" He asked, sitting up and noticing that they were in a semi-lit temple looking area. Around him the group was moving, but Marta was the one who sat before him, holding out the core of Darkness.

"We need to revive him." She spoke lowly, her blue orbs watching him, concern shining through. The low glow of the Ratatosk core shone from underneath her bangs, as her head moved, the smile spreading across her lips. "You did a good job Emil."

Emil didn't feel as if he had done anything good. He had lost control, been tricked and was forced to have someone else pay for his mistake and he had almost been killed by someone he thought of as a sort of friend. No he felt like shit. He didn't let that show too much, even if he could never really mask his emotions. "Let's just bring him back Marta. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused." He reached out and placed his hand on the core, feeling it warm underneath his touch.

He never thought he would have to do this. He had watched the other warriors, but it had never been him. A soft sigh passed his lips, his mind still a wreck. He couldn't figure out why this was hurting him so much and why he felt so lost without Tenebrae around. It didn't matter, he couldn't show that kind of weakness.

Marta watched him, her concern spiking, but she stayed silent. "You need to stand up for yourself Emil. Not the Ratatsok warrior, but you." Her hand clutched the orb tighter, as she closed her hues, letting it awaken.

Tenebrae came out, uncurling as he stretched his limbs. He was sore and he was thinking that he should have left the warrior to die for putting himself in the situation. "We should go back to Meltokio." He offered, before walking off, lost in his thoughts. He didn't understand why he had something so daring, that could have left them in a bad situation. It wasn't like him at all and he didn't know if he liked it. He looked back to Emil, before forcing himself to look straight, acting like he usually did to the questions that came his way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip back was horrible. Everyone was silent and lost within their thoughts, though most were in bad moods. When they finally made it in to Meltokio and up to Zelos' house Emil wanted nothing more to do with the group at the moment. He moved and went upstairs, using the excuse of being faint still and wanting to rest while they figured things out. It was a cowards way out, but he was a coward at heart and nothing could really change that.

He dragged himself into the room, heart heavy as he fell against the bed in the guest room, his hues closing. "I hate this…" He muttered to himself, unaware of someone being outside of the door. "I can't love him, but yet this crush has only gotten worse." He continued, slamming his hand down onto the mattress, as he curled them into fists. "And now this is getting the way of how things are run… Plus something happened. There were some words that upset him and badly. The warrior of darkness is just some coward." He murmured, rolling onto his side as he looked out the window.

When the door opened, he didn't move, only acted as if he was asleep. He didn't want to face whoever his visitor was, but he it didn't seem as if he had a choice. A hand came to rest on his side, warming his cooler body, and feeling nice. "I'm not feeling well Marta, please leave me alone."

The Centurion of darkness had a few tricks up his sleeve and one of them was shape shifting. He had mentioned it before, but he had never used his ability for something like this. His tail flicked behind him, as his humanoid body shifted, the markings on the pure black flesh glowing. Long strands of black and blue striped hair floated in front of his face as he leaned forward and up to Emil's ear, his own pointed ones lowering down.

"I'm not Marta. There is only one way to solve this problem Emil. Take it to the final step so that it ends before it ever has a chance to begin." He knew his interest was only a teenager and naïve at that so the words would make no sense. He was going to fuck the other and then leave. It was the only way he could get his heart to stop caring.

The warrior jumped, a hand was not something Tenebrae possessed, but yet he was sure it was a hand. When the fingers curled around his waist to turn him over he was positive. Turning around, he was about to yell at the impersonator, when a pair of lips captured his own. He fought his hues going wide, before he actually got a look at the very naked male before him. There was a foreign feeling flowing through his veins, his body wanting to be touched by the other.

The kiss was broken when he jerked away and he started to move to the end of the bed. "What are you talking about Tenebrae? You can't be human…" He was confused and on some levels afraid of what this could mean. He never took things to the final step, most of his ideas never made it to the first step.

The argument he was hearing was weak, his denial loud and clear. "I am a shape shifter. I can transform into any form I please." His ears twitched faintly, as he let his tongue roll over his lips. With the ability to be able to mount and take the boy, he found himself wanting it more. His tail fell down behind him, as he moved onto the bed, getting on his hands and knees, his long, thin body displayed for the other.

The hand that had previously been on the boy's body was placed there again, pulling the other closer to him. "We can never be anything. I don't care enough for you. So this petty desire will just vanish after this time together." He growled lowly, his sharper nails slipping into the material that rested on the boy's body. He slowly pulled them off, finding the boy heeding to what he wanted as if he was almost in a daze.

When the cold touched his chest, he jumped once more, backing out of the haze that the touches had given him. "No. Like you said you don't care." There were so many things wrong with this and he didn't like where it was going. The words that wanted to leave him were quieted by a pair of lips as they pressed against him, his hues slipping shut.

Even though he didn't want this, not in such a way, his body betrayed him. His body was not a coward it seemed, as he arched into the hands, a moan escaping his throat. He grabbed the blankets in his tight grip, still while he waited.

Tenebrae's ears twitched faintly, his yellow gaze on the flesh that he had exposed. "I don't care, but our bodies do. This attraction must end now." He punctuated each word with a kiss and a small bite, his teeth never breaking the flesh. There was no way anyone was leaving the room now. His hands moved down to the pants starting to pull the material down, wanting to get this over with so his body would calm down.

A small fire was burning through his veins and he could just feel himself hardening from the feel. His organ was already starting to harden and the need was making him work faster. A grin spread on his face, as his tail moved and wrapped around a thin leg, pulling the warrior closer. "Then you will find someone else to love. If you can love." He reminded softly, his tongue slipping over an exposed ear.

A moan escaped Emil's throat, as he arched up higher, his mind trying to tell him that he didn't want his. That he wasn't going to do anything so personal with someone who would leave him. He was unsuccessful though and he turned his head to the side, refusing to show his face like the coward he was. First base had been passed long again, they were going to finale and he wasn't liking it.

-Deleted sex scene. Go to profile and click on LJ link for full version.-

When he was finished, he pulled out and wiped himself of, before transforming back to a cat. "This is over between us Emil. I will be downstairs with the others." The only sign of what they had done, was the slightly heavier breathing he had.

Moving through the door, he left Emil to do what he needed to. This was over, there was nothing left for them in this almost relationship.

* * *

A/N: Review?


End file.
